Burning Life
Burning Life is an annual recreation of a RL event known as "Burning Man" held by Linden Lab in Second Life. The event offers residents the chance to create unique and interesting builds celebrating SL. The success of the original Burning Life caused many events to be held in the same attitude but with different themes through out the years. A Community of Fire, Art and Experience... in Second Life. Galleries of images from previous Burning Life events can be found in the Burning Life Images category. There are over 2000 snapshots of Burning Life in Second Life on Snapzilla which can be found here. Burning Life 2003 The first Burning Life was introduced to residents on 08/22/03 by Haney Linden as an event for residents to display their interpretation of the real life Burning Man event. The event took place in the two new regions of Mauve (PG) and Chartreuse (M). Residents purchased a single 40x40sqm plot for L$1,600 (untaxed) which was later refunded when the land was released, land was handed out in a "first come, first serve" basis instead of the current lotto system. With 300 objects to use (all taxed by the system), residents had 5 days to complete their builds. With great anticipation building, on the 25th Opening Ceremonies were held with alot of celebration and excitement. Through-out the event residents were a buzz with talk and praise of Burning Life! Many great and interesting builds were setup, some making statements, some just for fun, and everything else in between. Saturday August 30th marked the closing ceremonies of Burning Life, with the wooden Burning Man figure being lit on fire in the night sky, bringing slight disappointment and also excitement for next years event. On September 2nd the sims of Mauve and Chartreuse were wiped, all builds being deleted, and on the following day the sims were reopened for residents to buy land and move in. * Images from Burning Life 2003 Burning Halloween 2003 Due to the great success of Burning Life, LL decided to hold an event similar in style, but with a Halloween theme. This event dubbed "Burning Halloween" was announced on October 23rd of 2003, with land in Plum and Lime being released to residents on the 27th and the event itself lasting until November 2nd. The sims Plum and Lime contained a total of 40 plots which residents could buy tax-free (refunded on release), the plots ranged of various sizes, and were released at different times of day (for different time zones) on a "first come, first serve" basis. Lime was rated Mature especially for the event (Plum remaining PG) and instead of the sims being released for public consumption after the event they were reserved for the future Welcome Area that would be placed there. The sims soon became very surreal, with various hauntings and spooky builds being set up. A permanent dusky-night time was cast upon the area, adding to the creepy nature. Builds included graveyard games, fountains of blood, a "Bate's Motel" inspired "Bone's Motel", giant classic monsters, penguins worshipping an evil devil penguin, and many other scary fun builds. Burning Life 2004 The original Burning Life being such a success Linden Lab decided to continue the event onto 2004 with some slight changes for the better. Burning Life was expanded from two sims, to five different island sims specially brought online for the event, these sims were arranged in a "plus sign" formation and named Center Camp (where the Telehub was located), Black Rock, Fly, Hualapai, and Two Cows. The sims were terraformed flat and textured to look similar to the Black Rock desert where the real life Burning Man events take place. Participants were announced on Friday, August 27th and had five days to complete their builds on around 4096sqm sized parcels, this land did not count against residents land tier. Land was once again both Mature and PG rated, this time however LL decided to go with the lottery method instead of "first come, first serve" as done the previous year. Also different this year was the fact that residents gained no Dwell (Traffic) from their parcels and the option of having your plot categorized with similar themed builds. Burning Life 2004 had its grand opening on August 31st with an unmoderated unveiling of the sims to the awaiting crowd! Much like its predecessor much excitement surrounded BL 2004. Living up to its namesake many creative and unique builds were displayed. Builds such as entertaining musical metal balls, a large piano, a large giant playing the trombone, interactive playable drums, a neat VERTU build, and many other fascinating things. Originally BL 2004 was slated to end on September 7th, however due to popular demand it was extended until September 13th. Friday, the 12th the Burning Man figure was light on fire and much partying commenced for the closing ceremony. On the 13th the land was cleared and the island that was Burning Life went off the map, the sims dissapearing to an unknown land. Winter Expo 2004 :Main Article: Winter Expo In the winter of 2004 Linden Lab decided to host a Winter Holiday Celebration (otherwise known as Winter Expo). Part of this celebration was an event in which residents could build in a winter theme (Ice and Snow or Holiday Traditions) similar to Burning Life. For the event the lake in Zermatt was frozen over for the Ice and Snow builds, while Moritz was the host for the Holiday Traditions theme. Residents didn't gain any Dwell, nor could they terraform or sell objects. Burning Life 2005 Like the Burning Life 2004 festival, the 2005 Burning Life was hosted on it's own sims, burning life 1 through burning life 6. Patches of 512 by 512 were loaned out to people to use for their projects. * Images from Burning Life 2005 Burning Life 2006 The Burning Life grounds will appear in the shape of a 12-estate island Videos * Burning the Burning Life Man * Burning Life Finale 2006 Burning Life 2007 The Burning Life grounds will appear in the shape of an 18-estate island. Burning Life’s 2007 theme is the Green Man, which celebrates fusing together the self-imposed disparity between human beings and the environment. Burning Life will begin on September 24th and the festival will peak during the burning of the virtual Man on Sunday, September 30th. The festival will end with the Temple Burn on Monday, October 1st 2007. Videos * Burn the Man - Burning Life 2007 * Burning Man @ Burning Life * Burning Life Temple Burn Dancing 2007 * Burning Life 07 - Lamplighters Ceremony * Burning Life 2007 - Small Camp - Domino Effect Burning Life 2008 * Burning Life 2009 * September 27th - October 5th Videos * Promotional for Burning Life 08 * Burning Life 2008 - The Man Burns * The burning of the Temple - 2008 * Burning Life 2008 in Second Life * Burning Life 2008: Lamplighters, Drums and Firedancers Burning Life 2009 * Burn it Up, Burn it Down: Burning Life 2009 * October 17 - 25, 2009 Videos * Burning Life 09 teaser * Burning the Man at Burning Life 09 * Burning Life 2009 - Machinima Chantal Harvey Burning Life 2010 * Spring Fling is part of the afterburn series of events, which occur year-round. Friday, March 26 - Sunday March 28 2010 Changes to Burning Life On 22nd July 2010 Philip Linden announced that Burning Life will be renamed to BURN 2.0 starting this year. http://www.burn2.org will be the website for news and information about this unique community event. * BURN2 Festival 2010 * 16th-24th October 2010) Videos * Burn 2 Preview * Promo: BURN2 Festival in Second Life, October 16 - 24, 2010 * Burn2 - The Man 2010 * Burn2 in Second Life : Machinima Collage * Shadows of Burn2 (Burning Man 2010 in Second Life) * Burn2 2010 Egyptian Fantasy Zeppelin SecondLife Burning Life 2011 * BURN2 Spring Event > 25th - 27th March 2011 * BURN2 Community Day > 5th August 2011 * BURN2 > 1st - 9th October 2011 Burning Life 2012 * Mini-BURN2 > 31st March - 1st March 2012 * BURN2 Event 2012 > 20th October - 28th October 2012 More info visit http://www.burn2.org/ Related Links 2003 * Forum Link: Haney Linden announces Burning Life * Forum Link: Nova Linden announces Opening Ceremony * Forum Link: A few residents question the Voting Stations and how Burning Life handles them. * Forum Link: Question about the release of the sims used for Burning Life. * Forum Link: Mauve and Chartreuse announced as being open for resident purchase. * NWN Archive: Hamlet's coverage of BL 2003, many pictures here as well (not uploaded to history wiki) * NWN Archive: More coverage, Day Zero and Day One of BL 2003 Burning Halloween * Forum Link: Haney Linden announces Burning Halloween * Forum Link: Burning Halloween discussion, many posts about builds residents made. * NWN Archive: Two Burning Halloween entries are listed on this page * 2ndlook.org search for Burning Halloween 2004 * Forum Link: Haney Linden announces Burning Life 2004 * Forum Link: Haney announces extension of the event * Forum Link: Lynn Lippmann's picture thread * Forum Link: Cybin Monde's picture thread * Forum Link: Loki Pico's picture thread * Forum Link: Has a picture taken by Loki Pico of "before" BL of the sims * Forum Link: Tiger Crossing's musical notes escape to run from deletion! * NWN Archives: Hamlet Linden's article on Burning Life 2004 * NWN Archives: Part 1 of more coverage * NWN Archives: Part 2 of more coverage * Burning Life 2004 Trailer (originally hosted by Fireball Trailers). 2005 * Snapzilla: Burning Life 2005 Album 2006 * Unofficial BurningLife.com Commentary Blog Burning Life Category:Culture